This invention relates generally to spark gap or arc discharge devices, and, more particularly, to devices of this kind that are adapted for connection to a foil strip transmission line.
Spark gap devices of this general kind, including both triggered and non-triggered devices, are useful in a number of applications, such as exploding bridgewire circuits, modulator driver and crowbar circuits, and other energy transfer circuits. These devices typically include a pair of electrodes and an insulator for spacing the electrodes a predetermined distance apart from each other. The insulator also functions to define a closed chamber that includes the space between the electrodes and that is adapted to be filled with a gas or vapor. In the case of triggered spark gap devices, a current discharge between the two main electrodes is triggered by a control signal coupled between one of the electrodes and a closely adjacent trigger electrode.
Conventional spark gap devices of the kind described above have included separate electrical terminals connected to each electrode. The terminals are adapted for connection to a cable or other electrical conductor, and typically take the form of elongated pins or threaded shafts. The terminals are usually located at the opposite ends of the spark gap device.
In some applications, the spark gap device must be connected to a foil strip transmission line, i.e., strip line, which includes two foil conductor strips located on opposite sides of a flat insulator strip. In the past, there has not been a convenient arrangement for electrically connecting spark gap devices of this kind to such strip lines, especially one that provides a low-inductance current path. There is therefore a need for a spark gap device configuration that lends itself to a direct, low-inductance connection to a two-conductor strip line. The present invention fulfills this need.